


Sweet Bee's Song

by Lotornomiko



Category: She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotornomiko/pseuds/Lotornomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frosta Sweet Bee pairing, lemon flavored AU based on Sweet Bee's first episode. M-rated femslash. Frosta and Sweet Bee get to know each other better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Bee's Song

Standard Disclaimer time: I do not own the cartoon series She-ra Princess of Power, nor do I own the characters found in this story. I make no money off of this fic. This is done purely for entertainment purposes.

\---Michelle

 

The Whispering Woods were known for their quiet nature, sound itself seeming to be eaten up by the trees. No one knew why for certain, just that there was a special magic about the woods, one that helped protect those of a pure heart and nature. The absence of sound wasn't the only miracle of the woods, no predatory creatures roamed this forest, the animals safe here from hunters, be they human or otherwise.

Even the trees themselves were bespelled, the colorful oaks somehow able to uplift their roots and move about, helping to confuse and trap those with evil intentions. It was why the evil horde had never been able to get more than foot deep in the wood's labyrinth. It was said, that if evil chased you, and you were pure hearted in mind, the woods would embrace you. They would shelter you from what pursued you, whisking you deep into the woods.

It was because of these properties, that the Great Rebellion had chosen to make the Whispering Woods their home. It had been one of the only logical choices, the only safe spot for them to meet and plan against the evil horde that had invaded Etheria. No other place was as safe and secure as these woods, not even after all the efforts the Great Rebellion had expanded in an attempt to free the planet town by town.

There were a few towns, and kingdoms that had already benefited from the Great Rebellion's success. Brightmoon was one of them, as was the Kingdom of magic, Mystacore. And then there was the Kingdom of Chill, home to two races who thrived on snow and ice. It was this snowy kingdom, that Frosta was Queen of. And she owed it all to her friends of the Great Rebellion, that her people and kingdom remained free, Frosta allowing them to call on her in urgent times.

Take today for example. She had been asked by Adora, to meet with She-ra and her brother. Well, aware of the debt she owed them, she had agreed, and traveled far from her kingdom. Mermista, princess of the underwater kingdom Salineas had also been asked to this meeting, but the mermaid barely mattered to Frosta. In fact, neither did She-ra, once Frosta had gotten her first sight of He-man.

He was different from the type of men Frosta was usually surrounded by, being tall and muscled, almost ridiculously so. But on him it looked good, as did the tan that darkened his skin. She reasoned Eternia must be a particularly sun soaked world to allow He-man to have such darker coloration than his sister, but even She-ra couldn't compare to the paleness of the people of Chill.

His hair was a darker shade of blonde than his sisters, almost orange. But his eyes were the same, a startling blue Frosta felt she could lose herself into. In fact she had, staring almost foolishly so at him. It was a wonder Frosta hadn't salivated, enjoying He-man's skimpy attire, the straps of his chest plate that did nothing to hide his bulging muscles, or cover his arms. His shorts rode up high on his legs, and Frosta was sure her eyes had nearly popped out, the first time he had turn and she saw how the fur molded to the lines of his ass.

All in all, He-man was a very pleasing package, the kind she wanted if only for a night. Frosta had done her best to gain his attention, flirting outrageously for a Queen, throwing subtle and not so subtle hints of what she wanted from the hero. She had gotten nothing for her attempts, the man all but ignoring her. It frustrated her as much as it made her more determined, Frosta swearing to herself that one way or another, He-man would end up in her bed.

Thoughts of He-man all but distracted her from the reason behind her summoning, even now if quizzed, Frosta wouldn't be able to tell what She-ra had said to them. But she'd never forget the events that followed the briefing, some kind of shuttle torpedoing towards the sea. She-ra and Mermista had dived into the water, intent on rescuing the pilot from it's liquid embrace. 

They left not a moment too soon, the evil Horde arriving, intent on capturing the shuttle and it's pilot. It had been up to He-man and Frosta to fight off the attack, distract them from what was going on deep beneath the sea's surface. Frosta had found it difficult to stay focused on the task at hand, constantly looking toward He-man, admiring his form as he fought.

That had been a mistake on her part, the distraction nearly costing her, her life, if not for He-man's sudden lunge. Her muscled hero had knocked her out of the way, and to the ground, her body pinned beneath his. It had hardly been the ideal time for romance, but Frosta had put all her flirtatious charm to the test, batting her eyelashes at her savior, and purring about how fine she was.

Tanned as he was, He-man was still able to blush, the man growing flustered by her words. Whatever might have happened next had been interrupted, She-ra and Mermista arriving with the unconscious pilot. They had managed to save the girl but not the ship, the Horde's submarine taking off with the shuttle. They'd never dream how bad a situation that loss would cause, but before that, the pilot had awakened, her helmet removed. And with it, all hopes of seducing He-man gone, Frosta noting with displeasure how the man reacted to the pretty new comer.

She had stared daggers the entire time the new comer, the pilot known as Sweet Bee, talked. Sweet Bee explained how she was from a large colony that was traveling through space looking for a new world to settle on. Horror quickly dawned at the thought of Hordack enslaving this new race, and the group had found themselves traveling to the villain's lair. It was there that they fought off Hordack and his robots, but not before the fiend had had his witch trick the colony into beginning their journey to Etheria.

Even worse, Hordack had won a seeming victory after all, having damage the ship, and completely destroyed the communication equipment. Without it, there was no way for Sweet Bee to contact her people, and warn them away from Etheria!

It seemed hopeless, but She-ra was never one to give up. She decided they would bring Sweet Bee and her ship back to the Whispering Woods, and once there, have their best technicians work to repair the shuttle. It had been no difficult task for the twin's to combine their strength and carry the wrecked ship back to the Great Rebellion's camp, Sweet Bee expressing her gratitude and awe at what they were doing for her and her people.

Frosta had tagged along instead of returning to her kingdom, determined to stick close to He-man. As long as he remained in the rebel's camp, so would she, all in the hopes of seducing him. Only...it wasn't working out in her favor, He-man busy with the ship or making eyes at Sweet Bee. He was still so enamored of the girl, and that grated on Frosta's nerves, the queen couldn't wait to be rid of Sweet Bee!

And it wasn't just He-man who was affected by the pretty new comer, Bow had also stopped and stared, tongue tied for a laughable amount of minutes. He had actually set about to composing a song for Sweet Bee, all under the guise of cheering her up over the situation she found herself in. It was no lie to say Frosta had glared even angrier at the girl, the woman irritated at the attention she was getting.

Why every able bodied man in the camp seemed to be losing their head over Sweet Bee, and even a few women were attracted to the girl. Frosta couldn't understand it, never in her short life had she seen so much attention devoted to one single person. And it wasn't as if the Rebellion wasn't full of extraordinary beauties. Why Frosta could count till she was blue in the face, and still be unable to keep track of all the lovely women that were part of the Great Rebellion.

Of Course Frosta was vain enough to think she was one of the most beautiful, if not the best looking of the rebels. Which is why it grated on her nerves so badly to see the men, and especially He-man, fawn over Sweet Bee. 

And so Frosta had retired to her tent in a huff, angrily lashing out with her arm to knock over the simple meal that had been left for her dinner. The plates and juice glass clattered to the canvas floor, but Frosta made no move to pick them up. Instead she began stripping off her cape, draping it over a chair as she worked to unfasten the belt around her waist. With it came the teeny tiny white skirt she wore over her blue tights.

The rest of her skin tight outfit followed, leaving Frosta to stand nude before the tent's mirror. She stared at her reflection, eyes critical, hands on hips, trying to find something wrong with her. But no matter what angle the blue haired beauty turned, all she could see was sheer perfection. It just left her all the more puzzled, Frosta not understanding why He-man hadn't become an eager lap dog for her attention at the slightest invitation from her lips.

"He doesn't know what he's missing out on." Frosta said, bringing her bare hands to cup her generously large breasts. Her hands were too small to hold all of them, Frosta lifting up her breasts higher and giving her reflection a considering look. "None of them do!" She then decided with a haughty sniff, thumbs doing an absentminded caress over her rosy pink nipples.

It wasn't cold, it never was in Whispering Woods, but at her insistent touch, her nipples began to stiffen. They tingled, and it was a sensation she had dealt with all day, her body reacting any time she came too close to He-man. How she would give anything to have this be HIS hands on her breasts, his fingers working her nipples over with insistent rubbing, the friction making them grow erect and aching to be sucked.

Frosta closed her eyes now, pretending it was He-man that was rubbing and pinching her nipples, teasing her merciless as she waited with breathless anticipation for his mouth to close over one. She was dying to know if he would be gentle, or if even during sex would he exhibit the strength he and his sister were so known for. Either way, she would love what he did to her, she was sure of it, Frosta well experienced when it came to different types of lovers and their sexual skills.

She continued to play with her nipples, and as she did so, Frosta began to squeeze and knead her breasts, mimicking what she thought He-man's hands would feel like. She wanted so badly to be groped by him, to feel the power in his hands, He-man holding back so as not to bruise her with his unnatural strength. She purred at her imaginings, Frosta manipulated her flesh, and raising one breast up to meet her descending mouth. Her tongue flicked out to lave attention on one nipple, the pose a bit awkward but manageable for a bit of self pleasure.

Frosta moaned as she did this, relishing the feel of her tongue, the bit of warmth she brought to her body. Ever the ice queen, Frosta didn't often like to be hot, save for when she was having sex. It was only then that she could tolerate her body's temperature rocketing higher, and the sweat that would accompany such vigorous activity.

As she moaned, Frosta licked and rolled her nipple with her tongue, her other breast being played with her hand. She was furious that she had been reduced to this, that He-man had rendered her a desperate woman, touching and playign with herself. Already she was growing damp between her legs, she could feel her moisture on her thighs, Frosta shifting her stance so that she stood with   
her legs apart.

Her hand let go of her one breast, traveling down the flat plane of her belly. Lower it went, and there was little hair to be found, Frosta preferring to keep herself as trim as possible in that area. Her fingers were questing for the lips of her sex, when a sound behind her was heard. Frosta did not stop immediately at that sound, hearing the tent flap settle behind the intruder.

It wasn't until the gasp came out, a woman's voice stuttering out soft apologies, that Frosta snapped open her eyes. She stared at her reflection, body naked, fingers paused to spread herself open, her tongue touching her right nipple. But worse than that, behind her was the intruder, Sweet Bee standing there, an absolutely shocked look on her face.

"I...I...I'm sorry." Sweet Bee stammered, her eyes transfixed on Frosta's reflection. "I...I didn't mean to intrude. I just..."

Slowly, Frosta let go of her breast, and brought her hand up from her sex. The briefest of moisture was on her finger tips, glistening in the dim lighting of the tent. Frosta slowly turned towards Sweet Bee, and once they were fully facing each other, she brought her fingers up to her lips, tasting the essence of her body. Her actions were deliberate, Frosta trying to intimidate Sweet Bee further.

The girl with the honey colored haired immediately blushed, her eyes lowering to the floor. Frosta curled her pink tongue around one finger tip, waiting for Sweet Bee to say or do something other than just stand there.

"I'm sorry." Sweet Bee repeated, and her pink wings fluttered, making a slight humming sound. "I didn't know...Adora told me I was to...to share this tent with you. I didn't know you'd be....be doing that."

"Adora told you to share my tent?" Frosta asked, keeping her voice from displaying her irritation at the thought. If anyone was going to share this tent with her, Frosta wanted it to be He-man, not Sweet Bee.

"Yes!" The blushing girl said, nodding so hard she was almost bowing. "Space is limited in the camp tonight, Adora said we're all having to double or triple down in the tents...." She risked a glance up at Frosta, and flushed even redder, taking a step back towards the lowered flap. "Forgive me! I'll...I'll leave you to it."

"No stay." Frosta said, speaking cold and commanding. Something in Sweet Bee responded to that order, the girl immediately stilling. That had Frosta lifting an eyebrow, the woman not expecting such complete obedience. "It matters not what you saw."

Sweet Bee said nothing to that, just keeping her gaze focused on the tent's floor. Again Frosta felt irritation churn through her, the Queen wondering why this girl commanded the attention of all the men. Why she couldn't even LOOK at Frosta, so palpable was her embarrassment at seeing another person naked. It left Frosta to think Sweet Bee wouldn't be able to handle being around a fully naked man, and she wondered what other defects this shy bee girl had. 

Frosta put her hands on her hips, staring at Sweet Bee who fidgeted under her gaze. The blush was still in place, and her wings were buzzing a continuos hum of sound. The sound wasn't as annoying as Frosta would have imagined, the Queen studying Sweet Bee. Grudgingly she could admit the girl was lovely, with waist length, honey colored hair and green eyes. 

Like Frosta, Sweet Bee's outfit was form fitting, leaving little to the imagination. But Frosta was sure Sweet Bee's breasts were nowhere near as large as hers, or her waist as narrow as the Queen's. She felt a smug pride in realizing that, and wondered what other defects she could find about Sweet Bee. Perhaps the girl's loveliness didn't extend to the body beneath her clothing, curiosity stirring in Frosta.

"Come here." Ordered Frosta, and to her surprise Sweet Bee complied. They ended up toe to toe, Frosta's bare feet against the tip of Sweet Bee's boots. The woman realized that even without her heeled boots, she was still taller than Sweet Bee, her legs long, lean and finely toned. "Strip Sweet Bee, strip."

It was a sudden impulse, almost wicked in it's intentions, Frosta wanting to compare her body to Sweet bee's naked one. Her command got Sweet Bee to raise startled green eyes at Frosta, her wings seeming to buzz faster in agitation. 

"I..." Frosta was used to being obeyed, but even she was surprised by Sweet Bee's easy compliance. The girl undid her belt, peeling off her yellow dress that was fringed with black lace. She wore nothing underneath it save for orange tights, and once her yellow boots were kicked off, the girl stood as naked as Frosta. She was uncertain and flustered, her thighs pressed together, her arms moving, one going across her breasts, the other dropping a hand over her most private spot.

Frosta noted with some amusement that Sweet Bee was trembling, the girl uneasy with the situation. For now Frosta allowed Sweet Bee to cover herself, the woman moving to walk around Sweet Bee, a critical eye on her form. Her ass was apple bottom shaped, and Frosta reached out to trace a finger down between Sweet Bee's wings, working down her spine. Sweet bee actually jumped at the contact, and whirled around to face her, and that was when Frosta snapped out an annoyed exclamation.

"Did I give you permission to move?!" 

"N..no.." Stuttered Sweet Bee with a shake of her hair. "No, my queen, you did not."

"Queen?" Frosta arched a pale brow at Sweet Bee, her hands returning to her hips. "Just how did you know I am a Queen?"

"I heard some of the rebels talking." Sweet Bee whispered. 

Frosta almost smiled them. "You mean some of the men?"

"No. It was the women who talked about you." Again Sweet Bee lowered her eyes, giving Frosta the impression the girl wanted to say no more.

"What were they saying?" Frosta demanded, and again Sweet Bee trembled.

"They were....talking...laughing...about how the Queen failed to seduce the hero." 

Frosta let out an angry hiss at that, almost stamping her foot in tantrum. "I did not fail! He-man is just being difficult!"

"Yes. My queen." Sweet Bee agreed, as though she had no idea she was part of the problem Frosta faced with He-man. "May I put my clothes back on now?"

"No." Frosta said curtly, and grabbed Sweet Bee's wrists. She forced her hands away from her body, staring at her breasts and then pussy. "You're very pretty Sweet Bee."

"Thank you my queen." Again that blush, but Sweet Bee wasn't trying to break free of Frosta's grip. And then, surprisingly she raised her eyes, locking gazes with Frosta briefly. "So are you. No..."A shake of her head, Sweet Bee's hair bobbing. "You're beautiful."

That left Frosta blinking in surprise. The last thing she had expected was for Sweet Bee to compliment her. "Yes." Frosta agreed, vain and haughty in the moment. "I am." She pursed her lips in disapproval, fingers tightening on Sweet Bee's wrists. "Certainly better looking than you." Sweet Bee gave a small nod, her eyes lowering again. "Then why?!" Frosta demanding, voice angry. "Why does he prefer you to me?!"

Sweet Bee looked like she didn't understand what Frosta was talking about, the girl fidgeting. Her pale orange colored lips opened, then closed, Sweet bee swallowing whatever she had been about to say. But Frosta wouldn't let it drop, almost shaking her.

"Tell me."

A nibble on Sweet Bee's bottom lip, and then the girl was going up on tip toe. Before Frosta had   
time to react, the girl stepped into her, lips pressing insistently against her own. Frosta could only gasp in surprise, shocked by what Sweet Bee had done. For all her experience, all her knowledge of men and women as lovers, she had been unable to read the signs in Sweet Bee. The girl's intentions had completely taken her by surprise, a kiss stolen, and as Frosta gasped, Sweet Bee's tongue probed forward.

Sweet Bee's wings continued to flutter in agitated excitement, filling the tent with a kind of buzzed out song. It wasn't that loud, it would have attracted attention from outside the tent if it had been. Instead it was low, and pleasant to hear, Frosta wondering what it could mean, as she felt Sweet Bee's smaller breasts pressed against hers.

To her astonishment, the girl's nipples were hardening, their stiffness rubbing against Frosta's own erect nipples. It shivered sensation across the Ice Queen, Frosta moaning before she could stop herself. Sweet Bee didn't pull back from that sound, if anything she grew encouraged by it, kissing Frosta harder. 

In fact, it was only the need to breathe that had Sweet Bee breaking the kiss, her chest heaving from exertion. She stared at Frosta with a look that could only be described as doe eyed admiration, her lipstick stained lips looking kiss swollen. Frosta herself stared at Sweet Bee in bemusement, knowing what had happened and not understanding it.

"What the hell was that?!" Frosta finally managed, and Sweet bee blushed. "Why did you kiss me?!"

"Is that not what my Queen wanted?" Sweet bee asked. "Is it not what you were hoping for when you asked me to strip? When you touched me, and told me I was pretty?"

"What?! No!!" denied Frosta, and saw the confusion in Sweet Bee's eyes. It was then that Frosta realized she still hadn't let go of Sweet Bee's wrists, the girl pressed against the woman. She all but leapt away from Sweet Bee, even as she felt a protest in her stomach. Her body didn't care about things like gender, it only knew that someone pleasing had kissed and touched her, made her feel good for one brief moment.

Sweet Bee's eyes began to fill with unshed tears, the girl dropping down to both knees in submission. "I have displeased you my Queen!"

Frosta blinked, and stared down at her, realizing the sweet song Sweet Bee's wings had been making, had stopped. But the girl wasn't out right weeping, merely covering her face with her hands as if that could stop her tears.

"You didn't displease me." Frosta said at last, wondering if that was pity she was feeling for Sweet Bee. "Not exactly."

"Then...?" Sweet Bee didn't look up at her, sniffling sadly behind her hands.

"You just took me by surprised." Frosta admitted. "I really wasn't expecting you to do that. Why did you do that? Honestly?"

"You're a beautiful Queen." Sweet Bee said, risking a look up at Frosta. "What bee wouldn't want to be with you?"

Frosta took another step back, having to process this. "This is a bee thing?" A nod from Sweet Bee, leaving Frosta to frown. "You're...a worker bee aren't you?"

"A scout." Corrected Sweet Bee. "High enough in status to be at a Queen's service should she desire me."

Frosta was more confused, as far as she knew, with bees, there was only one Queen, and all other females were killed. The males were left to service the Queen, to further expand the hive colony with babies. But Sweet Bee wasn't a bee in a normal sense of the word, but a person with bee like tendencies. She even came from a hive of ten thousand, and her reverent awe of Frosta's Queen status must mean they had royalty in the colony Sweet Bee originated from.

Frosta was quiet too long, Sweet Bee gazing up at her with tearful longing. "Do you not want me, my Queen?" 

"Hold on." She was pleased she didn't stammer, or back away from Sweet Bee. "This is going too fast. I need to think."

"What is here to think about?" Sweet Bee asked, cocking her head to the side. "You are in need, have been all day."

"What do you know about that?!" A mortified Frosta demanded, and Sweet Bee actually smiled at her.

"Please my Queen, let me tend to you."

Frosta felt as though a role reversal had taken place, her attempts to humiliate and belittle the girl backfiring as Sweet Bee expressed potent interest in her. Sweet Bee continued to smile, hands clasped before her breasts as though begging Frosta to consider spending the night with her. Frosta's body was also making it's needs known, key points on her tingling, the woman even more aroused now that she had tasted Sweet Bee's kiss.

"Please." Repeated Sweet Bee, and moaned when Frosta nervously licked her lips.

"Oh hell." Frosta muttered, throwing caution and good sense to the wind. "Very well Sweet Bee. I will allow you to make love to me."

"Thank you my Queen!" Sweet Bee had become even more beautiful in her joy, the girl crawling towards Frosta. The blue haired woman watched Sweet Bee's breasts sway as she moved, and then the girl was kneeling before her. An adoring gaze was directed her way, Sweet Bee's wings begginning it's gentle buzzing song. "How can I please you?"

In answer, Frosta made sure to stand with her legs apart, enough room for Sweet bee to fit herself between them. Sweet Bee seemed to squeal in delight, her smile widening as she positioned herself so that her face was nuzzling against Frosta's exposed sex. Sweet Bee's warm breath blew on Frosta's moist skin, the girl using her fingers to spread Frosta open.

"You're so pretty my Queen. Pretty and pink, and glistening."

"Enough talk." Frosta ordered, reaching down to touch Sweet Bee's pink antennae. They were sturdier then they looked, allowing Frosta to steer Sweet Bee's head closer, without snapping them off in the process. "Lick me."

Sweet Bee didn't answer with words, her tongue coming out to lick carefully along Frosta's slit. The first lick had Frosta grit her teeth, the woman determined not to moan at the first taste of pleasure. Sweet Bee moaned for her, the sound humming against Frosta's sex, and sending a shiver spasming through the Queen. 

"More." Gasped out Frosta, greedy instinct taking over as she gripped Sweet Bee's antennae. The girl hummed, and began to lick and lave attention with her tongue, sweeping that velvet muscle over every furled inch of Frosta's folds. She pressed down firmly, licking and tracing the beads of moisture that had formed there, spreading them more thoroughly along Frosta's slit.

She licked Frosta from front to back, and then repeated the gesture, over and over, making the Queen wiggle against her mouth. And all the while Sweet Bee hummed in pleasure, her wings buzzing that soft sound. Frosta switched her hand's grip from Sweet Bee's antenna to her hair, fingers stroking through the soft silk of it. 

"Oh yes, Sweet Bee." Frostas breathed out. "Like that." 

Sweet Bee was probing at the entrance of Frosta's body, tongue doing teasing pushes forward, only to pull back before the woman could clamp down on that muscle. Frosta let out an annoyed sound, wanting Sweet Bee's tongue to enter her fully. Sweet Bee responded to that unspoken command, tongue extending fully, and driving in it's full length. It was then that she began to wiggle it back and forth, Frosta moaning and grinding on Sweet Bee's face, more juice coming out of her, positively drenching her.

It dripped down Sweet Bee's chin, and onto her breasts, and still the girl worshipped Frosta's cunt. The Queen's legs began to shiver and shake, Frosta rapidly losing the strength to stand. Somehow Sweet Bee's hands caught her, the girl helping her down onto the canvas floor. 

Sweet Bee inched her way up Frosta's body, mouth wet, eyes twinkling with mischief. She pressed her wet lips against Frosta, tongue sweeping isnide to give her a lengthy taste of her own juices. Frosta moaned, feeling as though she was becoming high from her own taste, and gripped Sweet Bee by the shoulders. When she flipped Sweet Bee onto her back, the girl gasped but did not protest, staring up at the Queen.

"I want to taste you." Frosta announced, dipping her head to kiss at Sweet Bee's throat. The girl made a happy sound, her head lolling back to better offer up her throat to Frosta's lips. Frosta began to nibble and bite at the delicate skin of Sweet Bee's throat, and barely reacted when the girl caressed a hand down her back. Lower and lower went the hand, until it was curving over Frosta's round bottom, the Queen purring response.

Especially when Sweet Bee's fingers found her sex, and began stroking insistently along it. The pleasure built up between Frosta's legs, the woman kissing down to Sweet Bee's breasts. She nuzzled and kissed between them, her blue hair tickling the girl, making Sweet Bee laugh. The laughter was swallowed up with a gasp, Frosta biting down on one taut nipple.

"AH! My Queen!" Sweet Bee cried out, her fingers faltering in their pace between Frosta's legs. Frosta made a shh of sound, fastening her lips around a nipple, pulling insistently on it. When Sweet Bee arched her back, it was then that Frosta began to suck, making her mouth like a vacuum. Sweet Bee moaned and cried out, sounding almost delirious with pleasure at what Frosta was doing and it took a gentle reproach from the Queen to make the girl continue tending to her pleasure.

Sweet Bee tasted like honey, a fact that amused Frosta. But it wasn't a surprise, not after the honey net and honey ladder Sweet Bee had conjured from her hands alone, when they were fighting the horde. It seemed her entire body was infused with the essence of honey, and if it was this sweet on her beasts, how much sweeter would it be between her thighs? Frosta intended to find out, kissing her way down until her mouth was even with Sweet Bee's sex.

Already the girl was gushing juice, proof of how excited and turned on she was. Frosta smiled and purred, and began licking greedily, moaning at the intoxicating taste of Sweet Bee's private honey.

Her own tongue moved in insidious ways, Frosta no stranger to pleasing women. She licked, she suckled, she wiggled her tongue, and only when Sweet Bee was crying out in a delirious manner, did she fasten her tongue on that tiny pearl of flesh. It didn't take long for Sweet Bee to reach her first climax, the clitoral stimulation proving too much for her.

She fell back against the floor, loose hair sticking to her sweat soaked skin, her wings fluttering rapidly in an attempt to cool them both of. "My Queen!" Sweet Bee said, but Frosta hissed a soft shhh to her.

Frosta wasn't about to let the night end here, the woman taking hold of Sweet Bee's legs, positioning them so the pair had their groins touching. They were scissored together, and Sweet Bee seemed to understand what Frosta wanted to do, pushing up on her elbows as she moaned and moved her hips. Together they wiggled, grinding their pussies together, clits rubbing against one another.

Sweet Bee was still sensitive from her first climax, a soft cry escaping her and being answered with one from Frosta. The ice Queen had quickly reached her climax at last, the sensations of the night proving too much to resist, or even want to. And they still continued to grind, both of them greedy for more. Multiple orgasm would follow, before Frosta deemed them spent for the moment.

The pair would collapse on the floor, a tangle of legs as they maneuvered themselves to cuddle in each other's arms. Sweet Bee tucked herself in under Frosta's chin, her wings working to cool them with it's fluttering breeze as Frosta stroked her hair. Frosta was no longer so bitter towards the girl, actually smiling and feeling content with Sweet Bee in her arms. She almost couldn't remember why it mattered so much to make He-man her lover, Frosta sighing. 

"He-man doens't know what he's missing out on." Sweet Bee suddenly announced. Frosta was startled for one brief moment, then burst out laughing, agreeing wholeheartedly with Sweet Bee's statement.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End!

First wrote this story back in 2011 or maybe 2012. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

Michelle a.k.a. Lotornomiko


End file.
